


Hypothesis

by FestiveFerret, XxWanderlustxX



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Aphrodisiacs, Art, Comic pages, Forced Orgasm, Happy Ending, Hot Calamari, Illustrated Fic, M/M, PWP, Porn, Sex Pollen, Sounding, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Rape But You Know They're Going to Enjoy It, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles In Every Hole, alien science
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxWanderlustxX/pseuds/XxWanderlustxX
Summary: Aliens made them do it.(For science.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ashes0909 for beta! There will be more fic chapters and more art chapters posted soon! <3

 

 

"I almost had you that time," Tony said, panting as he lay sprawled across the gym floor. A hand appeared in his line of sight and he took it.

Steve hauled him to his feet. "Almost." He grinned.

"I think that's it for me." Tony grabbed his towel from the corner of the mats and wiped his face, hiding how heavily his chest was heaving. If Steve weren't an actual supersoldier, their sparring sessions would be giving Tony some sort of complex by now.

"Alright." Steve had the audacity to look disappointed after slamming Tony into the mats more times than he could count. He turned away to cross the gym towards his water bottle then, once he had it in hand, turned back and sort of froze, staring awkwardly at Tony.

Tony stilled too. He had a conference call in half an hour and he still needed to shower first, but he'd never pass up a chance to spend more time with Steve. He waited for Steve to say something, but he didn't, chewing idly on the end of his water bottle. Tony scrambled wildly for some excuse to keep sharing space with him. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out, no brilliant ideas coming to mind, though a hot flush came to his cheeks. This crush was really getting out of hand.

"So… uh." Tony checked his phone overdramatically. "I have a call I'm going to be late for, but do you - um - want to catch dinner later? There's this new Greek place I've been meaning to try, supposed to have amazing calamari. I think you'd like it." And where the fuck had that come from? He made a mental note to have JARVIS compile a list of new Greek places. "We can talk about that suit upgrade you mentioned the other day," he tacked on hastily.

Steve's jaw went tight for a moment, but then he nodded with an easy smile. "Sure. Sounds great."

"Awesome. Give me…" Tony did some quick math "- four hours? I'll come up and get you."

Steve waved him off, and Tony dragged himself into the showers. He had a change of clothes in his locker, and he didn't have time to go back up to the penthouse before his call came in. He'd take a quick shower then motor down to the workshop to work for a few hours before his date - _dinner -_ dinner. Not a date. Just dinner. With Steve. Because somehow he'd asked Steve to dinner, and Steve had said yes.

This call was going to be hard to get through.

The shower, on the other hand… Tony dropped his clothes in a haphazard path to the shower stalls at the back of the locker room. He was hard before he even turned on the water, remembering how many times Steve had pinned him to the mats with his ungodly thighs. This crush was getting slightly out of Tony's control. Steve would always be, first and foremost, Tony's friend and teammate, but the fact that he was also the focus of several frequent and intense fantasies involving candlelight, a fireplace, and a bear skin rug, made it hard to remember that sometimes.

Tony stepped under the water and let his eyes fall shut, tipping his chin up to wash the sweat from his brow. He squirted some body wash in his palm and rubbed it over his chest. God, if only it were Steve's fingers there, soothing the fingerprint bruises he'd made during their sparring. Tony tipped back under the warm water and let his hand drift south, mind wandering down a path it tread all too often.

He closed his hand around his cock, stroking once, slow and firm, his hand still slippery with the soap. If it were Steve there, it would feel different, his hands bigger, stronger, but also softer, the serum healing any roughness or calluses. Tony's hand moved faster now, water dripping in his mouth as it fell open. Steve would press him back against the shower stall, an endless wall of slick, wet skin and -

Tony almost didn't register it at first - the light touch on his ankle - so preoccupied he was with his imaginary partner. He was almost expecting another's touch, but a heartbeat later, his body processed the soft brush over his heel as real, and he startled back, eyes flying open.

The cover was off the drain, and a long, thin, dark purple _appendage_ was snaking up out of it, reaching for Tony.

"Shit!" Tony staggered backwards, until he smacked his elbow on the shower wall, sending bottles tumbling down to the wet tile, realizing too late that he had put the strange thing between himself and the exit, and he wasn't wearing the suit-summoning bracelets.

JARVIS had no cameras in the stalls, but if Tony yelled loud enough, he'd hear him. "JA-" The tentacle snapped across the small space and latched itself over Tony's mouth, cutting off the rest of his shout into a muffled scream.

The tile around the drain cracked and more tentacles appeared, followed by the coiled mass at the centre of the creature - because that's what it clearly was, a creature. It pinned Tony easily to the wall, winding itself around his arms and legs, binding him. He stared up at it in growing horror as more and more of it wrapped across his shoulders, around his waist and between his legs.

"Mmmf!" Tony struggled uselessly, his strength nothing against one of the tentacles, let alone the whole creature. It bound him tighter and tighter, wrapping them into a ball of slick, rubbery mass, covering every inch of Tony's skin. Oh god, it was going to kill him, eat him, _something,_ and he couldn't move and no one was coming to rescue him. He tried to scream again, but one last tentacle covered over his face, obscuring his vision and he was completely encased.

_This is it,_ Tony thought, and then there was the distinct feeling of gravity twisting in a way it absolutely should not. Tony struggled to breath and then -

Then it was releasing him. The tentacles slid away, leaving Tony gasping for breath. "What the -?" He tried to shuffle backwards, moving away from it instinctively, only to realize that he was free-floating, gravity  its usual pull, and his movement only sent him spinning wildly through the air. This wasn’t the locker room shower stall anymore, it wasn't even Avengers Tower. The creature had taken him somewhere completely different.

A tentacle hooked Tony's ankle, keeping him from slamming into the wall, and he took the chance to gape at his surroundings. He was in a large, circular room, completely smooth and seamless from the walls to the ceiling to the floor - all white with shiny, chrome-like accents - almost too shiny to be entirely believable. He kicked out again, feeling panic rise up in his chest, and the room spun again. It was almost as if… almost as if he wasn't on Earth anymore…

The only thing that didn't fit the smooth, unbroken lines of the space were small, black, glass domes dotting the room at regular intervals. They reminded Tony of security cameras, their smooth, dark surfaces too much like eyes, and he wondered if the thing was filming this. Or if there were more creatures, watching. But watching what?

Tony barely had time to wonder before the creature who had abducted him advanced again. "No. No. You keep your slimy tentacles to yourself. Put me back. Right now." Tony scrambled backwards until he hit the wall, but the creature didn't seem to care about his movement or his words. It stretched towards him, unhesitating, and curled a tentacle around each of his wrists.

Tony had time for one more volley of curses before the creature pressed a tentacle between his lips, silencing him.

**

**{9382D - 7734}:**

> Subject TS-616 exhibits increased activity in the amygdala when transported, notably a release of the neurotransmitter glutamate in high quantities. Subject exhibits fear behaviour as noted in other Earth-subjects. This study aims to inspect the processes necessary to induce the production of dopamine, serotonin, vasopressin, and oxytocin in the subject. The study will also measure the changes in levels of these hormones when a second subject is introduced.

**{9382D - 7762}:**

> Subject TS-616:
>
>> Basic Measurements:
>>
>>> Length: 47 intecemters from toe to tip of head  
>  Appendages: 5; 2 at 18ic, 2 at 24ic, and one at 4.5ic
>> 
>>  Fluids:
>>
>>> Saliva: Water. electrolytes, mucopolysaccharides, glycoproteins, thiocyanate, hydrogen peroxide, and secretory immunoglobulin, enzymes, various human cells (note: run DNA analysis), opiorphin (possible uses?), haptocorrin.  
>  Sweat: Water, lactic acid, urea, sodium, potassium, calcium, magnesium. Trace amounts of palladium.  
>  Blood: Unknown  
>  Semen: Unknown  
>  Heart Rate: 34 beats per tinume  
>  Respiration: 7 breaths per tinume

> Brain Scans: See charts 18-435 to 18-673

**{9382D - 7814}:**

> SC/T Issonoth has submitted a request to Acquisitions for a secondary, compatible test subject for comparison.

**

Steve tapped his pen on the crossword in front of him, jiggling his leg in time with his taps. He glanced at the clock again. It was quarter after eight. Tony was supposed to pick him up for their da- _dinner -_ nearly half an hour ago. Tony was the kind of person who, when he said "I'll pick you up in four hours," either picked you up at three hours and fifty-nine minutes or didn't show up until the next morning, a manic glint in his eye, and grease all over his cheeks.

Steve had really been hoping this would be the former; he was looking forward to dinner with Tony. They went to lunch a lot, but there was something cozy, and off-the-clock, and _intimate_ about dinner instead.

Tony couldn't possibly have meant it that way, wanting to talk about armour and strategy, but Steve couldn't stop himself from feeling all the potential that was packed into _dinner._

And yet, Tony had forgotten, or been so deeply sucked into his work that it would be dangerous or impossible for him to leave it. Steve didn't begrudge him that - Tony's work was important - but he _was_ disappointed.

At nine-forty-five, and without a single letter added to his crossword, Steve decided that if Tony couldn't go out for dinner, Steve could at least bring something down to him, maybe bask in his company for a little while. He couldn't reasonably call it anything other than basking. He groaned and ran a stiff hand over his face. Why couldn't he just man up and tell Tony why he wanted dinner to be _dinner_ instead? Peggy had been wrong when she told Steve he didn't know how to talk to women. The truth was, he didn't know how to talk to anyone he liked, so the fact that he and Tony were friends at all was kind of a miracle.

Steve pushed off the couch and went to the kitchen, making grilled cheese sandwiches on autopilot while thoughts of Tony continued to roll around in his mind. What if Tony really had meant for this to be a date? That's how he imagined it would happen. One day, Tony would just say "Hey, Steve, we should take this to the next level, right?" and all Steve would have to say would be, "Yes," and it would be easy and happy and perfect.  

Steve looked down at the two plates of food. Of course, with Tony, nothing was ever easy.

He took the elevator down to the lab, preparing himself for the potential disappointment that Tony would be deep in work calls and he'd have to leave the food outside the door so as not to disturb him. But when the elevator doors slid open, Steve could see immediately that the lab was dark and empty. His heart dropped into his shoes and he hovered stupidly in the elevator doorway, trying to process the entire lack of a working Tony. That meant he'd either forgotten his plans with Steve or chose to ignore them.

He must have forgotten; Tony wouldn't be so cruel as to stand Steve up on purpose, would he? Steve couldn't imagine that he would be.

"Hey, JARVIS?" he asked, stepping back into the elevator. "Where's Tony?" If he was upstairs in bed or out of the tower, Steve would eat the sandwiches himself and try not to add a pint of ice cream straight from the tub after.

"Mr. Stark is in the showers on floor seventy-two: gymnasium locker room."

Steve shot the ceiling a concerned look. "What? No he's not. That was hours ago, JARVIS."

"All my sensors indicate that Mr. Stark is in the shower, Captain Rogers."

Steve's heart shot back out of his shoes in time to start pounding with fear. Tony had gone into the showers right after their sparring session, almost five hours ago. What if he was hurt or unconscious? And Steve had just been sitting around pinning like an idiot when Tony needed him? _Goddammit._

With a frustrated shout, Steve dropped the plate and pushed out of the elevator as it was closing, slamming through the door to the stairs and taking them three at a time. He shot out on the seventy-second floor and skidded across the gym to the locker room. He swore when he saw the trail of clothing leading across the floor. Tony would never leave his things lying there like that.

"Tony!" He ran past the lockers to the back shower stalls where he could hear the water was still running. Oh god, what if he was really hurt. What if he slipped and hit his head or had a heart attack or -

Or he wasn't there.

Steve skidded to a halt in front of the first stall where the door was flung open and the water pounded down, still hot even after five hours. Steve reached out and turned it off, more on autopilot than anything. When he stepped inside the stall to reach for the tap, something crunched under his foot, and he looked down to see the tiles around the drain were bent and cracked, the drain cover gone completely. He crouched and ran his fingers over the tiles. They were bent _up_ as if something had…

And Tony was… gone. His clothes were still outside, the water had been left on, and JARVIS hadn't seen him leave, but he just wasn't here anymore.

Steve backed out of the shower area and back into the main locker room. "JARVIS, assemble the Avengers. Tony's been taken. The tower might be under attack." Steve wrenched open his locker and tugged out his uniform.

"Captain…" JARVIS said, in a confused tone that sounded completely out of place for the AI.

"What's wrong?" Steve strapped the buckles across his chest and grabbed his helmet.

"I… I can't. I can't seem to access the comm lines at all. My contact to the outside world has been completely severed."

The tower was definitely under attack. Steve spun on his heel and took off towards the gym. If JARVIS couldn't contact the Avengers, he'd have to gather them himself.

But then, something strong but supple wrapped around his ankle in an unbreakable hold and _tugged._ Steve hit the floor, knocking the breath out of his lungs, his helmet skittering across the tile.

**

**{9382D - 7985}:**

> Subject TS-616 appears to be a sound candidate for the study. Body modifications are present (see chart YI-3975). It's unknown if these are standard. Note: compare to second subject.

**{9382D - 8146}:**

> Subject TS-616 is prepared to be exposed to stimuli for cataloging.

**{9382D - 8220}:**

> Acquisitions reports a second subject has been selected and is currently being transported.


	2. Chapter Two (Art)

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you -  _ ah!"  _ Tony cut himself off with a gasp as the tentacles sliding over his skin tightened their grip, lifting him up so he hovered a few inches off the floor. Long tendrils wound their way up his limbs, securing him until he was completely bound, unable to move. A single tentacle lifted up in front of his face, as if waiting for something. The end glistened, and Tony wondered if it was the same one that had spent a disturbing amount of time plunging his mouth.

"What do you want from me?" Tony growled at it, shifting to test the limits of the tentacle's hold. There was a bit of give, which gave Tony hope, until he realized it was allowing him that slight flexibility. Beyond what it wanted to give - nothing.

The single tentacle stretched out and pressed to the centre of Tony's forehead. 

"Gah!" Tony struggled pointlessly. "Are you trying to read my mind or something? Shit."

But the tentacle didn't hover, moving on to poke Tony's cheek then his chin. It continued its path over Tony's body, rhythmically testing each inch of his skin, as if looking for soft spots. 

"Sorry, not ripe," Tony gasped, the stimulation and adrenaline making his nerves hum. "Guess you'll have to put me back and try again later."

Then the point of the tentacle found the peak of Tony's nipple and he gasped despite himself as the cool wet pressed against the sensitive skin. The tentacle stilled. It moved away then, instead of moving on to a new patch of skin, it pressed flat against his nipple again, startling an, "Ah," out of him. 

The tentacle pressed that spot twice more before moving on again. It was almost… scientific in its explorations. And it went on; every time it found a place that made Tony react, it pressed again, then again, then moved on. Tony was squirming before it had made it below his ribs. 

The tendrils that bound his arms and legs shifted easily out of the way as the testing one worked its way down one arm and then the other. Tony jerked in their hold when the tentacle prodded his armpit, trying to resist a reaction so it wouldn't touch him there again, but no matter how slight the intake of breath, the tentacle never failed to re-test any spot that was more sensitive than the others. 

It moved south, and Tony tensed as it worked past his belly button. "No, no, no, fuck, no - oh  _ fuck -"  _ The soft caresses and tickles, the firm pressure on his nipples, had hardened Tony's cock without his permission. The tentacle found it now and pressed around the head, it's slick, soft surface giving way until Tony sunk into it, warmed by its earlier ministrations. _ "Jesus." _

The tentacle seemed to like that, backing off then swallowing him down again, pushing hard enough that it folded around the entire head, squeezing against the sensitive spot along the vein. 

Tony pinched his eyes shut and tried to think about anything but the warm, firm pressure on his dick - a dick that hadn't had attention from anything he didn't order off of Amazon in far too long. A moan punched out of his throat and the tentacle pressed again then moved away. Tony bit back a whine because  _ no  _ he didn't want to be jacked off by a terrifying alien monster, but his body didn't seem to care, craving the touch. It didn't matter, though, because the tentacle moved onto his balls then slipped behind, pressed his perineum, then teased the rim of his hole. Prodding each sensitive place three times in careful, clinical detachment. 

When it moved on to his legs, Tony's hips bucked forward, mourning the loss of friction. "Oh, so you're a fucking tease, too? I see how it is," Tony grumbled breathlessly. With the distraction of the "personal" touch gone, Tony set his sights on escaping again, struggling against his bonds with all his strength. He tried each arm and leg with no luck, then waited until the probing tentacle made its way to his knee. The holding tentacles retreated to let it explore, and Tony took the advantage and tensed, slamming his knee up as hard as he could. He ripped out of the tentacles' grasp, and for a moment, he was sure he had it. But the tentacles merely surged up and twined around him again, tugging his leg back into position.

Tony cried out with frustration as the tentacle finished exploring his knee. It worked down his calf to his foot then disappeared, slithering out of sight. Tony took the chance to catch his breath. He had nothing; he was completely naked, his phone, Iron Man summoning bracelets, and, well, underwear were all in the locker room back in the tower. But now he was… wherever he was, and completely defenseless. He'd even taken off his watch with its tiny repulsor-powered taser under the face. 

What kind of assholes grabbed you in the shower?

Tony was just calculating the force he'd need to muster to break the tentacles' hold when his train of thought was abruptly derailed by all the tendrils moving at once, flowing and undulating over his body. Tony gasped, struggling completely on instinct as they wrapped their way around him.

Suddenly, with unerring accuracy, the point of each tendril found one of the places the examining one had found earlier and pressed against it, all at once. Tony cursed and writhed, caught between terror and overstimulation. Every time he'd gasped or squirmed or - god help him -  _ moaned,  _ the creature had apparently catalogued it, and now they were pressing and rolling and writhing against every single place. Tony's nerves crackled with electricity, each one rubbing a different sensation into his skin - pain, pleasure, tickling torture. He cursed and cried, his movement only making it worse.

His body reacted on its own, turning the adrenaline of fear into anticipation. Blood flushed down and filled his cock, encouraging the tentacle that had wrapped around its length and was mock-suckling on the end, folding its soft head around him and squeezing. The tentacles seemed to focus, doubling down on the most responsive zones. A firm nub pressed and rolled against his perineum while two slick tentacles twined themselves together around his cock stroking up and down like a sentient fleshlight.

Tony knew curses and broken off cries were falling from his lips, but he couldn't bring himself to care. The world had condensed down to nothing more than touch - touch  _ everywhere -  _ and when one tentacle pressed against the rim of his hole, he gave up completely on trying to hold back. It was just slick enough to ease a little give out of Tony's hole, slipping the point in and wriggling around, stretching him out. Intense pleasure burned hot and tingly in Tony's core begging for more; his hips started to rock back and forth and the creature took it as a cue, shifting and rolling in time with his pace. It was an orgy of contact and sensation. Tentacles teased his nipples, stroked behind his ears, over his neck. They pressed on his prostate from the outside, and the tentacle exploring his ass was slowly making its way towards finding it on the inside. His cock was encased in warm, pulsing touch, one tentacle wrapping lightly around his balls. They even petted the inside of his thighs, finding the little spot by the crease of his hip that never failed to send a shudder through him.

It was too much; Tony moaned and twisted in the tentacles hold, an orgasm ripping through him as he pulsed come all over the tentacles that were jacking him off. He slumped down, letting them catch his weight, breathing heavily.

"Okay, okay. Fuck. You got what you wanted, I assume. Weirdest orgasm of my life but - ah - now you can -  _ shit  _ -" The tentacles weren't stopping. Tony whimpered and rolled his hips, seeking the friction even as it became too much. The tentacle in his ass slipped a few inches deeper.

_ Fuck. _

**

**{9382D - 8295}:**

> Subject TS-616 shows signs of arousal. An increase in all relevant hormones has been noted (see chart T12-39549). Fear response is pronounced, however.

**{9382D - 8471}:**

> Physiological responses have been catalogued. 

**{9382D - 8660}:**

> Subject TS-616 has been brought to release. (See charts OM-3955 to OM-4698 for brain activity details.) 

>  Fluids:
>
>> Semen: spermatozoa, amino acids, citrate, enzymes, flavins, fructose, phosphorylcholine, prostaglandins, proteins, vitamin C, acid phosphatase, citric acid, fibrinolysin, zinc, galactose, mucus.  
> 

**{9382D - 8678}:**

> Subject TS-616 has been brought to release a second time. Output was significantly lower this time.

**{9382D - 8701}:**

> Continued stimulation has failed to produce a repeated rise in arousal. The subject's fifth limb remains flaccid.   
>  Fear response has increased.  
>  The compound AOGKR-5 will be injected intravenously to induce a pleasure response.

**{9382D - 8725}:**

> Subject has responded well to AOGKR-5. (See chart IO-4987 for chemical results.)

**{9382D - 8789}:**

> Subject SR-616 has been secured for further testing.

**

Steve fought as hard as he could, but the tentacles held him fast, seemingly easily. His heart pounded, breath coming in sharp gasps. It wasn't often, since the serum, that something could pin him with so little effort. And Tony… where was Tony? His clothes had been in the locker room; had this monster eaten him and was going to devour Steve next? He tried to shout, call out for Tony, JARVIS, anyone, but a tentacle pressed firm against his mouth, forcing him to suck in air through his nose until he felt on the edge of lightheaded.

And then they retreated.

Steve gasped in a breath, struggling as hard as he could, but even with only his arms and legs bound, he couldn't get any traction to break their grip. It took him a few seconds of wild fighting before he realized the light was different. He stilled, looking up, startled into relaxing into the tentacles' hold as he realized he'd been moved, transported. 

He wasn't in the tower anymore, that was for sure. He was in a formless, white room, smooth and slightly shiny, like ceramic. The wall he was facing looked perfectly smooth at first, but on further examination, Steve realized that there were slight edges in a wide square framing a section of a wall. It reminded him oddly of a one-way mirror and he got the distinct impression he was being watched.

A high, painful sounding whine behind him snapped him out of his thoughts. "Tony!" He started struggling again, bracing his foot against the tentacle that bound it, and pulling with his arm, desperate to break their grip. If they'd taken Tony here, maybe he was still alive, Steve could save him. "Tony!"

A muffled cry behind him sounded too much like his name and Steve roared in frustration, but just as he was considering how best to break his wrist to earn his freedom, the tentacles shifted him around abruptly so he was facing his best friend.

Tony looked… Steve didn't have a word for it. 

He was covered in a sheen of sweat, completely naked. His mouth was open, tongue lolling out, and his chest heaved with panting breaths. The tentacles were wound around his arms and legs, supporting his entire weight, wrists pulled back a bit so his chest pushed out with each gasp. And the tentacles… they were  _ everywhere.  _ One was pressed deep down his throat, rocking in and out, two teased his nipples, and his entire crotch was obscured by a mess of writhing, pulsing tendrils. One thick one disappeared between his legs, pressing in and out in a very telling way that made Steve's breath catch.

God… it was - Steve swallowed heavily, hardening in his uniform pants even as he sent frantic signals to his cock to  _ calm down.  _ His best friend was being horribly violated and all Steve could think about was the way the tentacle behind him was shifting back and forth rhythmically, punching little muffled moans out of Tony's mouth.

"Stop!" Steve cried, struggling again. "You're hurting him!"

Tony moaned again, shuddering from head to toe, and his eyes finally settled on Steve, glassy and unfocused.

"Tony…" 

Tony shook his head, swallowing hard, and the tentacle in his mouth eventually released him. "Steve," he rasped, his throat rough like the tentacle had been shoved down it for hours. Steve's cock swelled again, and he squeezed both hands into fists, trying to will the growing erection to go away. 

"Tony, god, are you okay?" Steve struggled more, and to his surprise the tentacles shifted, moving him closer. The movement was floaty and bizarre, and his stomach flopped like he was on the Cyclone again. Something seriously weird was going on here.

Up close, he could see that, mixed with the sweat, Tony's come coated his own stomach and the tentacles that wrapped around his cock. The view was mouthwateringly obscene. Steve snapped his eyes back up to Tony's face again so fast his head spun.

"Nuh," Tony said, spitting onto the floor then dropping his chin down to his chest. Steve could see his throat working. "Yes. Yeah. I mean, no, but they're not hurting me. They're just… uh."

"Right." Steve could hear the shake in his own voice. 

"They gave me something. A - a drug. I -  _ ah."  _ Tony's eyes rolled back in his head and his whole body arched, and  _ god  _ he was beautiful. Steve couldn't tear his gaze away, couldn't stop staring even as shame flushed hot through him, because Tony on the edge of orgasm was a sight to behold. Tony shuddered then smacked his tongue against the roof of his mouth an added, "Some kind of aphrodisiac," as if that wasn't painfully obvious.

"Okay. Tony, you're going to be okay. I'll get us out of here. Just hold on." 

Tony managed to fix his eyes on Steve again, though Steve could see the way they kept slipping out of focus. "Steve, I - I - oh  _ fuck -  _ I need it so bad. I'm so - ah -" Tony's hips thrust forward again, his cock sliding obscenely through the tentacles' tight hold until Steve saw the red, weeping tip poke through the tight coil. Tony broke off into incoherent moaning. "Steve, please -"

Steve knew he should look away. It was so wrong to watch, when there wasn't anything Tony could do, but he couldn't tear his eyes from Tony's glistening skin and writhing body. It was so wrong, but seeing Tony like this, caught in the throes of pleasure, moaning and writhing and saying Steve's name - it was all he'd wanted for a long, long time.

"Please," Tony begged again, and the tentacles' pace increased, the one behind him thrusting in earnest now. Steve's mouth went dry, imagining the slick limb pushing deep into Tony's ass, what Steve would see if Tony's angle were only a little different.

He was rock hard now, no way to avoid it, and as Tony cried out and came, shooting white stripes over his stomach and the tentacles that held him, Steve realized that the ones around him were slowly winding their way up his body.

**

**{9382D - 8796}:**

> Subject SR-616:
>
>> Basic Measurements:
>>
>>> Length: Length: 58 ic from toe to tip of head  
>  Appendages: 5, 2 at 23ic, 2 at 31ic, and one at 5.5ic.
>> 
>>  Fluids:
>>
>>> Saliva: Water. electrolytes, mucopolysaccharides, glycoproteins, thiocyanate, hydrogen peroxide, and secretory immunoglobulin, enzymes, various human cells (note: run DNA analysis), opiorphin (possible uses?), haptocorrin. Trace amounts of an unknown compound. File for further study.  
>  Sweat: Water, lactic acid, urea, sodium, potassium, calcium, magnesium.  
>  Blood: Unknown  
>  Semen: Unknown  
>  Heart Rate: 22 beats per tm  
>  Respiration: 9 breaths per tm

> Brain Scans: See charts 376-7236 to 364-8635

**{9382D - 8809}:**

> Subject SR-616 responds strongly to subject TS-616. A series of tests will commence to process their reactions to each other. 
> 
>   * Visual Contact
>   * Skin-to-Skin Contact
>   * Pheromone Release
>   * Vocal Response Study
> 



	4. Chapter Four (Art)

 


End file.
